Jibbs game night
by Densi-lover
Summary: I got the idea from some other stories so I mixed it up... The Team spending some time bonding   Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Densi-Lover **Rating: **T  
><strong>Category:<strong> NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance and hints of humor  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva,.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee and a little Ducky, Jimmy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>I got the idea from some other stories so I mixed it up... The Team spending some time bonding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I have not uploaded anything in some days and i have writerblock so I try with some Jibbs stories to get it out...

Btw. I'm 13 years old and English is NOT my first language!

"Come on Gibbs, Please, you have the biggest house and everything, can't we hold sleepover at our place?" Abby asked for the 3rd time in 10 minuets

"Abby I don't think it would be a good idea, I hardly have any furniture and it's not..." Gibbs started

"Please, say yes and I will never ask for anything ever again, okay maybe I would but not for like a day or something like that" Abby said and Ziva, Mcgee, Tony and Palmer were looking at them trying to find out where they should be tonight

"Okay Abbs, but only this time" Gibbs said before he got a hug from Abby so he barely could breath

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped up and down before run away to tell they others the good news

"How much Caf-pow have you given her?" Jenny asked when she got down from her office

"Actually none at all" Gibbs said and Jenny smiled

"Then why was she so hyper?" Jenny asked

"They are going to have a sleepover at my place tonight" Gibbs answered

"Oh, Jenny said and smiled sadly

"Well I better go working" Gibbs said before they both laughed

"Yeah, I also have some paper work" Jenny said and walked up of the first couple of stairs

"Jen, you can be there at nine pm." Gibbs yelled and people on the hallway turned around to see what had happened, and Jenny smiled to herself and walked into her office

A/N

Should i continue?

Reweiv


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Densi-Lover **Rating: **T  
><strong>Category:<strong> NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance and hints of humor  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva,.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee and a little Ducky, Jimmy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>I got the idea from some other stories so I mixed it up... The Team spending some time bonding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: I know it's some days since i last uploaded anything but I have been sick and have to take care of my school and homework so I have to put it a little way.**

**-I'm 13 years old and English is ****not**** my first language so don't judge my grammar and misspellings to hard**

* * *

><p>-Jenny's P.o.v-<p>

I know it might was wierd but I was really looking forward to be with the team, I barely knew anyone else than Jethro, Ziva and Ducky, they other only knew me as the Director

My driver had just sat me of outside my house so I could get change before I should over to Jethro, I was already over 10 minuets late but I hoped that Jethro would know I would come.

I quickly changed over to a pair of jeans and Jethro's old 'Nis' shirt, I run out to my car, it was raining so my hair was already soaked wet, I drove over to Jethro's house and recognize Tony, Ziva and McGee's car, maybe Abby got a lift from one of them, I could see the light were on in the basement so They probably were down there.

I walked up to the house and didn't even bother knocking, I just walked in and upstairs, I knew this house like I knew my own, I took a towel to dry my hair and walked downstairs to the basement, I had taken my ponytail out so my hair was hanging lose on my shoulders, I still dried it with the towel.

I think Abby had been in the basement a little before anyone else, there were blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, end five mattresses on the floor, there were a lot of light chains around the room, like the one you can put on your house when its Christmas.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were sitting on the mattresses and talking, they all stopped when they heard the sound of my footsteps, they turned around and saw me

"Shalom Jenny" Ziva said as the first and smiled, Tony and McGee just smiled Friendly while Abby looked more suspects

"Shalom Ziva. Do you guys know where Jethro is?" I asked

"Gibbs out to pick up pizza" Tony answerd

"Okay" I said and took the glass with bourbon Jethro probably had been drinking, the others still looked at me, I began to feel like I was under observation

"What are you doing here Madam Director? Not to sound rude or anything, I was just wondering" Abby asked and the others waitet for an answer

"I invited her" I heard Jethro say, he was just walking down the staires with pizza in his hand, he sat them on the tabel and took the glass from my hand, he took a sip from it, I took it back and did the same. They other looked at us with interest

"Is Ducky or Mr. Palmer coming?" I asked and looked at Jethro

"No, Palmer is on a weekendtrip with his girlfirend and Ducky is taken care of his mom" He said and gave me the last sip of bourbon in the glass, for the team that didn't go unnoticed, It was a sign of respect from Jetro, I took it and sat the glass down again.

After a couple of minuts we all sat on the mattresses and ate pizza...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm gonna stop for today, it's like 11 Pm here, and there is school again tomorrow.**

**I have a couple of ideas til the next chapter but if you have any ideas then plesce send a pm to me.**

**I'm gonna start on the next chapter tomorrow after school so it won't be to long before it comes up...**

**Please Reveiw, it makes me so happy :D**


End file.
